Born To Be Wild
by Cecilinou
Summary: Trad de la fic de Sailor Grape. Errant sous la pluie, Harry se voit offrir une virée à moto par un inconnu, qui ne l'est pas tant que ça finalement. Slash HPSS. Post T7
1. Stranger

Titre : **Born To Be Wild**

Auteur : Sailor Grape

Traductrice : Cécilinou

Rating : M

Pairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Potter et Snape appartiennent à JKR, mais Harry et Sev appartiennent à mon cœur.

Note de l'auteur : _Wow, it has been way too long since I've dwelled in the HP fic world. I didn't realize how much I missed reading and writing in this category. With my newfound enthusiasm, I started another fic! Go me! Dunno where it's going yet, but that's ok. Anyway, here's the first chap. __Read on and enjoy!_

Traduction de la note de l'auteur : _Wow, ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans le monde de__s fics Harry __Potter. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point la lecture et l'écriture d__e__ cette catégorie m'avaient manqué. __J'ai retrouvé mon __enthousiasme,__et__ j'ai commencé une autre fic ! Vive moi ! J__e ne __sais pas__ encore où__ ça va __nous __mener, mais je le sens bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : Stranger

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« J'y crois pas. Merde, j'y crois pas ! » grommelait Harry Potter avec irritation. Il marchait lentement et en traînant des pieds, shootant dans des cailloux isolés éclairés pas la lumière des réverbères. De tous ses soucis…

Il avait enfin obtenu une semaine de vacances. Enfin. Son travail était intéressant, bien sûr, mais il avait besoin d'une pause. Se retirer de la vie, du monde magique, de tout. Donc quand un de ses copains d'université l'avait invité à passer la semaine à Glasgow avec lui, Harry avait sauté sur l'opportunité. Deux jours de voyage, et il s'était déjà senti plus détendu. Du moins, jusqu'à il y a environ vingt minutes.

Allez on va en boîte, avait-il dit. Il y avait eu des danses frénétiques, des filles déchaînées (des hommes pour Harry), et surtout le meilleur, l'alcool. Jamais quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, Harry l'acceptait volontiers. Cependant Il n'avait pas prévu que son ami l'abandonnerait pour une salope à moitié nue qui se dandinait sur une table, laissant en fait Harry sans moyen de rentrer. Quand il avait demandé au Barmaid d'appeler un taxi, ce dernier lui avait ri au nez et l'avait informé qu'aucun taxi qui se respectait n'irait dans cette partie de la ville.

C'était ainsi que Harry s'était retrouvé à descendre la petite ruelle pavée, en se maudissant, alors que l'épais brouillard faisait place à la légère bruine habituelle. Le seul point positif était que l'appartement de son ami n'était pas trop loin. Bien sûr, si la conquête de ce dernier avait été une sorcière plutôt qu'une moldue, Harry aurait simplement pu transplaner là-bas. Sans alcool dans le sang, il était parfaitement capable de le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être pris sur le fait, même si la fille était complètement bourrée. Harry savait fort bien pour l'avoir vécu qu'un individu ivre pouvait se rappeler de certaines choses une fois que le mal de crâne initial s'était dissipé.

Oui, ses vacances s'amélioraient sans aucun doute, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Il espérait juste que le reste de ses nuits ne finiraient pas toujours de cette façon.

Ses pensées furent couvertes par un léger grondement. S'arrêtant, Harry se retourna et vit une faible lumière un peu plus loin, s'agrandissant de manière constante, alors que le bruit s'intensifiait. Un véhicule approchaient. Quand il fut suffisamment prêt, Harry pût reconnaître la forme d'une moto. Alors qu'elle passait comme un flèche, une brève rafale de vent déferla sur lui, lui rappelant que oui, il faisait assez frais dehors, et que oui, la bruine s'était transformée en une pluie monotone.

Gardant les yeux à demi clos pour se protéger de la pluie, Harry ne prêta plus attention à la moto ni au fort vrombissement et reprit sa marche.

Jusqu'à ce que la moto s'arrête à ses côtés. Stoppant son avancée, Harry fixa d'un air interrogateur le motard, incertain de la marche à suivre.

« Vous voulez faire un tour ? » demanda une voix rauque, provenant du casque noir.

Un tour ? La question était complètement inattendue. Harry s'était déjà fait aborder par des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas -et il savait que c'était un homme-, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait cette étrange impression de familiarité qui le submergeait. Il songea qu'il devenait juste sentimental, se rappelant ses propres virées sur la vieille moto de Sirius.

Voulait-il vraiment accepter la proposition de cet homme, se demanda-t-il ?

Oh, et merde. Si ça tournait mal, Harry pouvait toujours lui lancer un sort d'oubliette. Pas quelque chose qu'il faisait quotidiennement, mais il ferait ce qu'il aurait à faire.

« Bien sûr » répondit calmement Harry, en prenant le casque que lui tendait l'homme. Il était parfaitement ajusté à sa tête ; il devait être prévu pour une femme.

L'homme lui fit signe de grimper sur la bécane. Faisant passer une jambe au-dessus du siège, Harry enfourcha la engin et savoura la sensation du métal dur entre ses jambes. Ça faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps, même. Il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries quand l'homme lui dit, « Accrochez-vous. Je roule vite. »

Docilement, Harry étreignit la taille de l'homme, et fut propulsé en arrière, tandis qu'ils décollaient tel un vif d'or. Augmentant la force de son étreinte, Harry se pencha complètement sur le dos de l'inconnu, et ferma les yeux alors que mille et une sensations familières déferlaient en lui.

Harry adorait rouler sur la moto qui avait un jour appartenu à Sirius. Il pouvait passer des heures et des heures à rouler seulement, sans destination en tête. À d'autres moments, il roulait parce qu'il avait l'impression que Sirius était là avec lui. Parfois, la conduite l'aidait simplement à oublier ses problèmes. L'un dans l'autre, il aimait aller très vite, ce qui expliquait les multiples traumatismes et commotions qu'il avait eus. C'était vraisemblablement la raison qui l'avait fait arrêter. Il s'était causé de multiples commotions avant d'arriver à la conclusion que les activités ayant entraîné ces blessures n'étaient pas très malignes. Harry savait qu'il aurait toujours pu rouler plus prudemment, plus doucement, mais où aurait été le plaisir alors ?

Un virage serré projeta la tête d'Harry contre une épaule de l'homme, le sortant brutalement de ses pensées dans une forte secousse. Se penchant instinctivement contre le corps de l'homme pour s'adapter aux tournants, Harry s'autorisa à se relaxer et à apprécier la balade. Ça lui avait manqué ; le vent fendant au-dessus de lui, la légère odeur de cuir usé émanant du blouson de l'homme… Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude de rouler seul. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre d'être fermement cramponné à un homme musclé. Ce dernier roulait vite, oui, mais d'une façon plus prudente que lui. Il manœuvrait la moto avec une habileté, que seule une personne avec des années d'expérience pouvait posséder. Harry trouvait cela à la fois impressionnant et terriblement sexy.

Il était tellement immergé dans son propre monde, qu'il enregistra à peine ce qui se passait, quand ils ralentirent et finalement s'arrêtèrent. Avec toute cette euphorie, il avait complètement oublié de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas donné l'adresse de son ami à l'homme, et qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant un petit immeuble de trois étages. « Humm…

- Chez moi » dit l'homme en guise d'explication, coupant le moteur de l'engin et descendant de sa moto, mais encore tournant le dos à Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas… je veux dire… » Harry retira son casque et descendit lui aussi de la bécane, pas sûr de ses prochaines actions. Avait-il donné à cet homme l'impression qu'il était partant pour plus qu'une simple virée pour le raccompagner chez son ami ? Il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas…

« Nous allons attendre que la tempête passe » fut la réponse.

Harry remarqua pour la première fois que la pluie avait fortement repris, et que rouler plus longuement avec un temps pareil aurait en effet été d'une inutile imprudence.

« Par ailleurs, » continua l'homme, « cela nous laissera une chance de rattraper le temps perdu toutes ces années. » Enlevant son casque ce qui permit à une masse de cheveux noirs de tomber sur ses épaules, il se retourna lentement, et des yeux d'obsidienne fixèrent les orbes émeraude de Harry.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, Harry haleta, « Severus Snape. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Challenge

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : Challenge

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Dans le mille » répondit doucereusement Severus. Il prit les deux casques et les réduit pour les ranger dans un petit compartiment de la moto. Pas assez patient pour attendre que Harry reviennent sur Terre, il fit un geste vers l'immeuble pour l'inviter à entrer. « Il pleut toujours. »

« Oh ! » Harry monta quelques marches à la hâte pour rattraper les grandes foulées de l'autre homme, le suivant dans le bâtiment. Ils empruntèrent un escalier étroit en silence. Un incomfortable silence. Un douloureux silence. Du moins, il l'était pour Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ancien professeur de potion, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis presque cinq ans, depuis que Harry avait quitté l'école détruite par la guerre.

Et là, il était dans une ville étrangère, complètement abandonné par son ami, et il tombait sur Snape. Sur une moto. Portant du cuir, et plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Poudlard. Harry se rappelait des rumeurs concernant l'execrable maître des potions qui affirmaient qu'il était un vampire. Cet homme-là et celui qu'il avait devant lui étaient en tous points différents.

Arrivé dans le hall, Severus déverrouilla la porte et laissa poliment entrer Harry. À l'abri, dans l'appartement, il lança un charme de séchage sur lui-même et sur Harry. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, il traversa la courte distance qui les séparait de la cuisine ouverte et mit une théière à chauffer.

« Merci » marmona Harry, embarrassé, en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Que pouvait-on dire à une personne qui avait causé tant de peine et de douleur dans le passé ? Soit, Harry savait qu'il l'avait bien rendu à Snape, même si, à ses yeux, c'était toujours le plus vieux qui prenait le dessus lors de leurs prises de bec. D'un autre côté, c'était il y a une demie décennies, et Harry aimait à penser qu'il avait mûri depuis.

« Tout va bien, monsieur Potter ? » demanda Severus, amusé par l'espression de contemplation du plus jeune.

« Oui, très bien » répondit automatiquement Harry. La réponse ancrée en lui. Il était devenu un bon expert en mensonge ; Mentir pour se protéger, mentir pour protéger les autres… Il s'était demandé s'il était encore honnête avec lui-même parfois.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Harry se connaissait mieux maintenant. Alors qu'il ne savait presque rien à propos de Snape. Incapable de se retenir, il demanda plutôt brusquement, « Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêter ? »

Severus était surpris par la question, à en croire son sourcil relevé. « Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin de changer d'air » répondit-il simplement, en éteignant le chauffe-eau, alors que la théière commençait à siffler.

« Mais comment avez-vous donc su que c'était moi ? » insista Harry, perplexe. « Ça fait un moment -des années- depuis qu'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois. »

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter, vous êtes une de ces personnes que je reconnaîtrais instantanément peu importe la distance » dit Severus d'un ton neutre, en posant une tasse de thé devant Harry, alors qu'il réchauffait ses mains avec la sienne.

Après une pause, Harry répliqua pensivement, « Vous possédez également certains traits distincts, et en de normales circonstances, je vous aurais sans aucun doute reconnu. »

Severus grogna avant de faire apparaître magiquement un sachet de thé et de prendre une gorgée de son Earl Grey, interprétant manifestement le commentaire d'Harry comme une insulte.

Voyant cela, Harry répondit calmement, « En fait, c'était un compliment. » Au regard suspicieux de Severus, il haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire en coin. « Que puis-je dire ? J'ai l'habitude de recevoir les compliments, pas de les donner. » blagua-t-il sans conviction.

De profonds gloussements sortirent de la gorge de Severus à ces mots. Assis sur le tabouret en face de Harry, il commenta avec désinvolture, « Je vois que votre arrogance est toujours présente. »

« C'est faux, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard ! » jeta Harry avec véhémence. « Et je n'ai jamais voulu de toute cette attention ! » Il lança un regard furieux au plus âgé, et vit une étincelle de malice dans son regard. Il rougit. « Mais vous le savez déjà » marmonna-t-il, plutôt géné.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, » Severus rit à nouveau. « C'est trop facile avec vous. Vous êtes parfois assez idiot. »

Le regardant avec insistance, Harry lui dit, « Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau cette fois. »

D'un hochement de tête, et avec un fantôme de sourire sur le visage, Severus répondit, « Cette fois je ne plaisantais pas. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois installés dans le salon, les deux hommes, qui serraient une deuxième tasse de thé dans leurs mains, restèrent confortablement assis, l'un en face de l'autre, dans deux fauteuils assortis. Les rideaux de la seule fenêtre de la pièce étaient ouverts ; Harry pouvait voir la dense pluie torrentielle taper contre la vitre, même dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Tous deux fixaient leur regard sur pluie incessante au dehors, sans parler.

Profitant de cette ambiance tranquille, Harry prit un moment pour vraiment étudier son ancien professeur. La première impression, qu'il avait eu plus tôt, tenait toujours - l'homme semblait réellement en meilleure santé actuellement. D'un autre côté, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Snape était après qu'ils aient tous deux combattu pour leur survie sur un champ de bataille ensanglanté. Une semaine après la fin de la guerre, Harry s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Snape reposant sur le lit en face du sien. Une autre semaine après ça, Harry avait quitté Poudlard. Et il n'y était plus retourné depuis.

C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait été si surpris de rencontrer Snape après tout ce temps - Cela forçait son esprit à faire resurgir des souvenirs du passé qu'il aurait préféré laisser enfoui.

L'autre raison était que l'idée de Severus Snape sur une moto était purement et simplement risible - jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ça faisait tourbillonner très rapidement de déconcertantes images dans sa conscience, provoquant ses sens. L'image d'un ténébreux inconnu. De longues jambes pressées contre le corps de la moto. Des abdos manifestement sculptés que Harry avait pu sentir malgré l'épaisseur de sa veste en cuir usée. De la grâce avec laquelle ils avaient pratiquement glissé dans les rues étroites. De ces longs cheveux noirs qui sortaient de sous le casque sombre. De ces yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui, il n'y a pas dix ans, auraient tenté d'incendier Harry d'un regard, ces mêmes yeux qui étaient toujours durs mais maintenant porteurs d'émotions plus légères. Moins de mort et plus de vie.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire que l'homme était d'une beauté commune. Merlin savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de telles pensées quand il avait dû endurer la colère et le dédain quotidien de l'homme. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose dans son visage. Peut-être était-ce le nez busqué, qui avait sans doute été douloureusement cassé et gauchement réparé avec de la magie. Ou le menton aristocratique qu'il avait tendance à relever quand il pensait avoir raison, ce qui était assez souvent le cas. Ou alors les sombres mèches de cheveux qui encadraient toujours son visage trop pâle. Snape ne devait pas être l'homme le plus attrayant du coin, mais il y avait définitivement une beauté indifférente à tout ça.

Après un moment, une paire d'yeux noirs l'observèrent minutieusement. « Avez-vous fini votre inspection, monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

Harry n'était pas gêné d'être surpris en train d'étudier Snape. Il aurait été franchement insulté si l'homme n'avait _pas _remarqué les regards de Harry. « Oui, j'ai fini » _Pour l'instant cependant_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Balayant la pièce d'un curieux regard, il se redressa et dit hautainement, « Donc vous êtes en vacances maintenant ? » Il savait que le maître des potions enseignait toujours, parce que Ron Weasley l'avait mentionné une fois dans leurs fréquents échanges postales. Il supposait que l'homme était toujours un membre de l'Ordre, dont l'aide n'était plus sollicitée depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Harry lui-même n'avait plus effectué de missions pour l'Ordre en cinq ans. Il laissait les Aurors arrêter les derniers Mangemorts en fuite ; Il en avait assez de se battre. Enfin, de se battre _physiquement_. Parce que s'engueuler, d'un autre côté, il pouvait le faire toute la journée.

Les yeux de Snape suivaient le regard de Harry, qui examinait l'appartement. « Garder des attaches à Poudlard était nécessaire en ces temps difficiles. Puisque la menace qui planait a apparemment disparu, nous avons tous, l'un après l'autre, reçu un été sabbatique. J'étais autorisé à partir cette saison, comme l'étaient le professeur Sprout et Vector. » Comme s'il sentait que plus de questions était inévitable, il lui révéla sans brusquerie. « Vous n'étiez pas le seul qui avait besoin d'une pause loin du monde magique. », faisant allusion aux six mois d'isolement de Harry dans le monde moldu. « Je vivais ici les week-ends et pendant les vacances ces trois dernières années. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup. »

C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Harry avait toujours su que lui et le maître des potions étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Bon, pas toujours, mais depuis qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, ces dernières années, il le soupçonnait fortement. Oh, ils s'étaient toujours détestés avec une passion explosive, mais il présumait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient si semblables. Il voyait des parcelles de lui en cet homme, et il imaginait que Snape voyait ses mêmes traits en Harry, bien qu'il était probable que Snape ne l'avouerait jamais. Ne voulant pas que son évidente contemplation soit interprétée comme de l'impolitesse, il dit sincèrement, « J'aime vraiment cet endroit. C'est confortable. Intime. »

À la dernière remarque de Harry, Severus arqua un sourcil mais retint tout commentaire qui aurait certainement embarrassé le plus jeune. À la place, il répondit, « Me voilà rassuré que vous n'émettiez pas de critiques, après avoir jugé mon appartement. »

Harry rit, et dit moqueusement, « Vous ne saviez pas ? Je suis Harry Potter. Le soleil se lève et se couche selon ma propre volonté. Mon opinion est plus précieuse que l'or. »

Harry était assez stupéfié et quelque peu enchanté, pas seulement parce que le maître des potions ne pas trouvait pas de réplique, mais parce qu'à ce moment il fit la moue avec un semblant d'amusement. Bien sûr, Harry avait seulement emprunté l'attitude absurde de son personnage, qui aurait tenu de tels discours quelques années plus tôt, d'après l'homme assis actuellement à côté de lui.

« Peut-être que je devrais m'en rappeler à l'avenir » commenta Severus, pianotant nonchalamment sur sa tasse de thé. Se relaxant dans le confortable fauteuil, il adressa un faible sourire au jeune homme.

« Oui, peut-être que vous devriez », répéta Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme pendant un long moment, se demandant s'il devait garder ses questions pour lui. Mais, comme c'était souvent le cas avec Harry, sa curiosité l'emporta sur son instinct de conservation. « Cela fait combien de temps que vous faites de la moto ? » Il se troubla, assez brusquement et plutôt fortement. Son visage s'enflamma avec embarras, mais il haussa seulement les épaules quand Snape lui lança un petit sourire calculateur.

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je conduis depuis mon adolescence. C'est une passion auquel j'ai dû renoncer pour des raisons évidentes, mais j'ai recommencé une fois que le… chaos s'est dissipé. »

« En fait, monsieur, j'admire la façon dont vous maniez la moto, avec tant de facilité. Je peux dire que vous êtes un conducteur talentueux. »

Avec un regard incrédule, Severus dit, « Attention, monsieur Potter. On pourrait avoir l'impression que vous venez de faire un compliment. »

« Peut-être parce que c'en était un. » Harry n'avait plus aucun problème à admettre une telle chose. Ça faisait longtemps depuis l'époque où il était nerveux, à bégayer quand il faisait des compliments aux personnes proches de lui. Il n'était plus le gryffondor empoté, et c'est avec des pensées pas si innocentes qu'il était actuellement en train d'observer son ex-professeur.

N'ayant pas vu l'homme pendant une longue période, Harry hésitait à dire qu'il savait à quoi Snape pensait. Malgré qu'il ait toujours été extraordinairement talentueux pour ce qui était de lire certaines personnes, et à cet instant, il détectait la surprise de l'homme, avec un bref - mais bien présent - éclair de flatterie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les nuances d'attraction qu'il avait ressenti pour Snape augmentèrent brusquement à cette minute, grâce à cette manifestation d'émotions.

Raclant sa gorge pour perturber le silence qui deviendrait sans doute gênant très rapidement, Harry dit sur le ton de la conversation, « J'adore rouler à moto, plus même que de voler. Et c'est dire combien, » Il gloussa. Alors que voler était son premier amour, rouler était plus rapide, plus dangereux, plus excitant. Voler lui permettait d'être libre, tandis que la moto lui faisait garder les pieds sur terre, connecté au monde, à tous ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait. En plus, la moto appartenait à Sirius, c'était la seule chose que son parrain lui avait laissé. Il avait hérité de la maison à Grimmauld Place, mais Harry n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, qui s'était déroulée il y a presque cinq ans. Il n'avait aucune intention d'habiter dans le domaine des Black, mais il ne pouvait pas juste se résoudre à la vendre.

Se sortant de ses rêveries, il rencontra le regard interrogateur de Snape. « Je roule sur la vieille moto de Sirius » lui indiqua-t-il, sans plus d'explication. Une lueur de compréhension accompagna le tic nerveux qui se produisait inévitablement quand le nom de Sirius était prononcé devant le maître de potions, et Harry remercia mentalement Snape de refreiner son envie de glisser un commentaire sarcastique.

Au lieu de cela, Severus repris le fil de la conversation. « Donc, vous savez bien conduire ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé.

« Oh oui, bien évidemment je ne suis pas un conducteur aussi adroit que vous. Mais, j'ai passé ces quatre dernières années à faire des allers-retours dans tout le pays pour mon job. Bien sûr, j'aurai juste pu utiliser le réseau de cheminette, mais je n'est jamais eu la chance d'en sortir sans quelques blessures, » Harry rit, en posant sa tasse de thé à moitié vide sur la table près de lui. « Je préfère la moto. J'aime y aller à fond. »

Severus souleva encore une fois un sourcil et répéta, sous-entendant d'un regard malicieux, « à fond, vous dites ? Est-ce que cela s'applique à tous vos… hobbies ? » La lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux ne fut pas remarquée par Harry.

« Seulement les plus importants. » Avec son expression intrépide et innocente, le visage d'Harry rougit vivement quand il réalisa quel tournant avait pris la discussion. Le plus vieux lui sourit narquoisement d'un air entendu. Malgré le fait qu'il voulait absolument s'expliquer, Harry savait que chaque mot qu'il aurait donné aurait seulement rendu la situation plus embarrassante.

« Bien, alors… » Severus marqua une pause, savourant apparemment ses prochains mots. « Montrez-moi » souffla-t-il à Harry.

« Pardon ? » demanda avec incrédulité Harry, bouche bée. Sa voix faiblissait un peu trop à son goût, et il ferma promptement sa bouche, un air de confusion sur le visage.

D'un mouvement fluide, Severus se leva de sa chaise et traversa la pièce pour saisir les clés de sa moto qu'il lança à Harry. « La pluie s'est calmée. Partons faire un tour. Montrez-moi votre habilité à conduire. » Il soutint le regard du plus jeune, le défiant silencieusement de refuser.

Gryffondor toujours, Harry n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler pour un défi. Il se mit debout, et dit clairement, « Allons-y. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez compris, une petite balade tranquille…  
Avec nos fous du volant ! Ça promet d'être bon.

Laissez moi un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


	3. Close

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3 : Close

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prenant un virage un peu brusque à une vitesse plutôt rapide, Harry faisait s'emballer l'engin et fonçait dans les rues presque désertes. Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure, et il n'avait pas l'intention de ralentir.

Si son amour pour la vitesse ne l'incitait pas à s'arrêter, les bras fins et masculins qui lui enserraient fermement la taille ne l'en dissuadait définitivement pas. Dès qu'ils accéléraient, la prise de Snape sur Harry se resserrait vivement, et il n'allait certainement s'en plaindre.

Le seul passager que Harry ait jamais transporté était, assez étonnamment, Hermione Granger. Bien qu'elle était assez forte, elle ressemblait plutôt à un poids plume sur la moto contre son corps. Snape, d'un autre côté… Harry aurait toujours voulu avoir l'homme comme passager. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont son corps épousait le dos de Harry quand ils roulaient, la prise solide était à la fois assurée et ferme. Sans mentionner que Harry avait emprunté une vieille veste en cuir de Snape, et il sentait sur lui la persistante odeur de l'homme.

Oui, Harry était vraiment satisfait.

Gémissant presque parce que la cuisse de Snape se resserrait autour de lui, Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers l'appartement, avant que son attention quelque peu distraite devienne purement imprudente.

Le retour fut même plus rapide que l'aller. Le temps qu'ils rejoignent l'appartement de Snape, Harry était essoufflé et pantelant, et partiellement seulement à cause de l'effort physique de la conduite. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait soupçonné que Snape, dont le torse se soulevait et retombait contre le dos d'Harry, le faisait exprès pour l'embraser. La pensée lui fit plus plaisir qu'elle aurait probablement dû.

Enlevant son casque, Severus reposa son front contre le cuir frais de la veste qu'il avait prêtée à Harry, alors qu'il reprenait doucement son souffle. Après un moment, il se releva de la moto et tendit une main à Harry.

S'aidant de Snape pour se relever, Harry descendit de la moto avec des jambes tremblantes. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction physique après avoir conduit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le _plaisir _de faire de la moto avec la personne en face de lui.

Réalisant qu'il tenait encore la main de Snape, Harry la lâcha rapidement et s'appuya contre la moto. Il sentait son visage rougir et remercia mentalement tous les dieux que son casque soit toujours sur sa tête. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'entendre des commentaires sarcastiques sur le fait qu'il rougissait comme une étudiante écervelée.

Un coup d'œil à Snape lui indiqua que l'homme le regardait avec un sourcil relevé. Harry était tellement enfoui dans ses pensées qu'il avait manqué ce qu'il lui avait dit. « Pardon ? »

« Votre casque. Vous avez l'intention de le porter comme un accessoire de mode ? » répéta-t-il sèchement.

« Oh ! » Harry ôta rapidement son casque, et fut soulagé que le rose de ses joues puisse être attribué à l'embarras d'être surpris en pleine rêverie. Quand il rendit son casque à Snape, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et s'attardèrent ensemble pendant une très longue fraction de seconde. Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer à nouveau. Il avait _vraiment _besoin de contrôler ça…

Ces pensées le poursuivirent tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, où ils s'installèrent encore une fois dans le salon.

« Eh bien, c'était… » Severus fit une pause comme s'il cherchait le bon mot. « Intéressant. » finit-il finalement.

Le résumé fit rire Harry. « Intéressant, hum ? Pas amusant ? »

« Amusant également, » Accorda volontiers Severus, souriant d'un air satisfait pendant un instant si court que Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas juste imaginé - espéré, même - cette expression.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ces choses-là, car Severus continua, « L'art du vol est sensiblement marqué dans votre façon de conduire. Une telle fluidité sur une machine, particulièrement sur une moto qui vous est étrangère, est très remarquable. »

Harry était vraiment déstabilisé par un compliment aussi flagrant. Il se dit encore une fois que les cinq années passées avaient sûrement changé l'homme.

« Ouais, enfin... » marmonna Harry.

Sentant la gêne de Harry, Severus dit, « Je suppose que, tout comme moi, la moto est une catharsis [1] pour vous. J'ai toujours été pris par la route, par la conduite en solitaire. » Dans un demi-sourire, il ajouta, « mais il y a certains _avantages _à avoir un passager. »

Se rappelant brièvement la manière dont ces bras forts avaient fermement entouré sa taille, Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. « D'habitude ma seule passagère est Hermione, enfin quand nous avons la chance de nous voir. » Entre leur deux emplois du temps, ils ne pouvaient profiter de la compagnie de l'autre que deux fois par an.

« Et comment se porte Miss Granger ces temps-ci ? » Severus se permettait rarement de se renseigner au sujet d'anciens élèves, surtout parce qu'il se fichait complètement du devenir de ces morveux insolents, mais il était sincèrement curieux à propos de la jeune sorcière qui avait eu de meilleurs résultats que beaucoup d'autres élèves réunis.

Il ne savait pas ? Est-ce que l'homme vivait totalement reclus ? « Elle est mariée, en fait, et enceinte. Il semblerait qu'un nouveau petit Zabini va prochainement faire votre connaissance. » À l'expression de surprise de Snape, Harry ne put pas empêcher un sarcasme, « Quoi, vous voulez dire que vous ne _savez _pas ce que deviennent tous vos Serpentards chéris ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, j'ai aussi ma vie à moi » répondit sèchement Severus, sur la défensive.

« Hmm, il semblerait oui. Bien, puisque vous étiez ignorant des récents évènements concernant Blaise, est-il alors prudent de présumer que vous n'avez rien entendu au sujet de Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos de Miss Parkinson ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude, se préparant mentalement à une réponse sans doute folle.

« Eh bien, elle est actuellement à Basingstoke, également enceinte. De triplets, pas moins ! Oui, elle et Neville sont très excités. »

S'étouffant avec sa propre respiration, Severus dit dans un souffle, « _Londubat _? »

« Le seul et l'unique ! » répliqua joyeusement Harry, s'adossant contre les doux coussins du canapé, satisfait de voir le visage plus vieux se crisper sous la myriade d'émotions. « Toute cette animosité, semblerait-il, fut utilisée à des fins plus productives. Ou plutôt à des fins _reproductives_. » Il émit un rire étouffé.

« Vous devez me faire marcher, » marmonna-t-il, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quand le sourire de Harry s'élargit, il dit avec incrédulité, « Vous me _faites _marcher ! »

Harry riait si fort qu'il fut inconscient de l'oreiller qui arrivait dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il se le prenne en plein visage. « Hey ! » s'écria-t-il avec indignation. « J'ai vraiment cru- » Sa répartie fut interrompue par un autre coussin qui subit le même sort que le premier.

Toussotant, Harry lança un regard furieux à l'homme qui gloussait silencieusement. « Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire » vexé, il arrangea sa chemise avec attention. Ensuite, sans prévenir, il saisit un coussin et le lança sur Snape, qui le dévia rapidement et le fit virevolter vers Harry.

Criant alors qu'il subissait un nouvel assaut, Harry retenta un lancer, en vain. Mais cette fois, il réussit à esquiver le coussin volant, et décida à la place d'user d'une nouvelle tactique de combat. D'un grognement, il se jeta sur le plus vieux.

De tout ce à quoi Severus avait pu s'attendre, il n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça. Il n'était pas préparé au corps qui le percuta. Agrippant par reflexe les épaules de Harry, il tressaillit alors qu'ils tombaient ensemble sur le sol.

Geignant, Harry se fit la note mentale de réfléchir à ses actions _avant _de les initier. Il s'était cogné la tête si fortement contre le sol qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en bouillie. Sachant pertinemment quel genre de commentaires cette auto-évaluation amènerait, il garda pour lui de telles remarques.

C'était seulement après le mouvement d'une masse, qui l'appuya davantage contre le tapis, qu'il reconnut la forme couchée au-dessus de lui.

Le regard que recevait actuellement Harry était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait déjà vu orner le visage de son ancien professeur. Il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer avec des mots. Mais il ne se trompait pas, il n'avait jamais vu l'homme adresser une telle expression non-hostile à sa personne. Les yeux de Snape, et bien que celui-ci était toujours sur ses gardes, le fixaient intensément. Si intensément, en fait, que Harry sentait ses nerfs à fleur de peau, se focalisant uniquement sur la chaleur appuyée contre lui. Il commença à se tortiller inconfortablement. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait dit que Snape était sur le point de se pencher un peu plus…

Et là, Snape _était _en train de se pencher vers lui, centimètre par centimètre, de plus en plus proche. Il s'arrêta et, avec un sourire désinvolte, il dit, « Il se fait vraiment tard. Peut-être que vous devriez rester pour la nuit. » Alors que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvraient d'une taille démesurée, il continua, « J'espère que vous trouverez la chambre d'amis à votre goût. »

Incapable de formuler une réponse verbale, Harry fit seulement oui de la tête sans prononcer un mot. Il se mordit promptement les lèvres - très fortement - pour empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper, quand Snape prit tout - _tout_ - doucement son temps pour se relever du corps électrifié de Harry.

Quand Snape fut finalement debout, il tendit une main à Harry, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Harry fut remis sur ses pieds d'un fluide mouvement, se retrouvant pressé et rougissant contre l'autre homme.

Des mains étreignaient le poigné et le coude de Harry. Severus lui dit, « Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » Il retira doucement ses mains, leur permettant de frôler la peau bronzée. Là, il se retourna et prit la direction du couloir.

Chancelant momentanément, Harry le suivit rapidement. Il n'était pas préparé à un arrêt brutale devant la première porte, et s'écrasa presque contre Snape, retrouvant uniquement son équilibre par pure chance. Il s'arrêta alors entre Snape et la porte.

Souriant d'un air suffisant au jeune homme, Severus expliqua, « Voici la chambre d'amis. La salle de bain est la prochaine porte par là. » Il se pencha vers Harry, incitant le corps manifestement tendu à ouvrir la porte. « Faites de beaux rêves… Harry. » Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Bonne nuit, professeur » lui lança Harry.

Marquant une pause, le plus vieux répondit, « Severus. » Il regarda en arrière quelques secondes, puis disparut dans sa chambre.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Est-ce que Snape - Severus - venait juste de lui faire un _clin d'œil _? Secouant doucement sa tête, il murmura, « Bonne nuit, Severus », avant de se glisser dans la chambre d'amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

[1] catharsis : Libération des passions selon Aristote. (C'est qu'il est intelligent le Severus !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chapitre très riche un émotion !

Alors j'attends vos commentaires, cris hystériques, plaintes de frustration, petits mots, etc.

Comme je mets 3 fois plus de temps à traduire cette fic que l'autre (et j'arrive quand même à rester dans les temps -___-),  
il me faudrait un peu (beaucoup !) de motivation (et donc de reviews)...

À vous de jouer ! :)  
(sinon pas de suite ! niark niark)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Handcuffs

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 4 : Handcuffs

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin suivant trouva Harry bien plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. Il avait en effet fait de beaux rêves - rêvant de longues balades à moto, de bras forts et de cuir doux.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez troublé en la présence de l'homme. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'il regarderait dans la direction de Severus, il se rappellerait les douces (et pas si douces) attentions qu'un talentueux Severus avait mis en pratique dans ses rêves.

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller et à se lever. Il entendit le faible bruit de l'eau qui coule et éloigna rapidement toutes pensées de l'homme sous la douche. À la place, il se chargea de fouiller la cuisine, à la recherche de tout un tas de chose qui l'aiderait à préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour Severus, après avoir été hébergé pour la nuit.

Même après avoir appris les sorts de cuisine les plus complexes, Harry avait toujours préféré cuisiner à la moldue. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait gardé de son enfance, bien que ce ne fut pas plaisant à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais aimé cuisiner pour les Dursley, mais il aimait assez faire de merveilleux plats pour ses amis.

Il avait finit de tout préparer avant que Severus n'arrive. Harry servit deux assiettes de nourriture et lança un charme de réchauffement sur une des deux, avant d'attaquer avidement la deuxième.

Quelques temps plus tard, Severus entra dans la cuisine, incertain du spectacle qui l'accueillerait. Il avait entendu le claquement de la porte des placards et avait imaginé le pire. Il n'avait certainement pas espéré un petit déjeuner, particulièrement un qui avait l'air et qui sentait aussi bon. Ayant été habitué par l'autre homme à des années de potions médiocres et désastreuses, il n'avait pas vraiment l'espoir que Harry réussisse un jour à concocter quelque chose, quand cela impliquait d'émincer ou de brasser.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour la nuit dernière, » expliqua Harry au regard interrogateur qu'il reçut. « Je veux dire, pour m'avoir permis de rester ici, » se corrigea-t-il avec un rire nerveux. « Je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée de retourner à l'appartement de mon ami alors qu'il devait être occupé, hum… à faire sa fête à sa copine. »

« N'en dites pas plus, » s'exclama Severus, amusé. S'étant retrouvé dans une situation similaire par le passé, il compatissait envers Harry. Prenant le siège à côté du jeune homme, il nota l'arôme du petit déjeuner et la pile d'assiettes dans l'évier, et regarda Harry avec incrédulité. « Vous n'avez pas utilisé la magie pour cuisiner ? » Il n'avait pas détecté l'activation de la signature magique de Harry plus tôt, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention à ce moment.

Harry fit une grimace. « Je préfère cuisiner de manière moldue. Après tout, c'_était_ ma première vrai réussite. Enfin, après avoir sauver le monde d'une destruction totale, bien sûr. »

À ce commentaire, les yeux de Severus s'élargirent. Et il commença à rire, longtemps et fortement, mais alors qu'il riait si fort il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il connaissait directement la répugnance de Harry pour son titre et sa célébrité, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu s'en moquer. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que les choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés !

Son sourire se relâcha à la réaction que ses mots avaient reçue, Harry se rappela encore une fois son attraction pour l'homme. Oh, c'était dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. Il refusait d'être attiré par l'homme. Il refusait de développer des sentiments pour l'homme. Et il _refusait absolument _de se faire de faux espoirs.

Mais quand ces yeux perçant furent verrouillés aux siens, un faible sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres de Severus, il sut qu'il était fichu.

« Sinon, vous avez des plans pour aujourd'hui ? »

La question interrompit les réflexions de Harry. « Huh ? Oh. Je ne suis pas sûr. Connaissant mon ami et ses habitudes d'alcolo, il sera souffrant la majorité de la journée. Il sera trop bourré pour se préparer quelque chose contre la gueule de bois, et je refuse de l'aider toute la journée. C'est toujours encore comme à l'université. » Réalisant qu'il commençait à trop s'éloigner de la question, il réitéra, « Non, je n'ai pas de projets pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Vous si ? Est-ce que j'entrave vos propres plans ? Je peux demander à un taxi de venir me cherch- » Il était debout, jetant des coups d'œil à ses chaussures qu'il avait jeté dans un coin la nuit dernière.

« Relaxe, Harry. En fait, je demandais si vous vouliez passer la journée avec moi. » Severus invita Harry à se rassoir à table.

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement, souriant d'un air penaud à l'autre homme.

« Alors ? » l'invita Severus à poursuivre quand il ne reçut pas de réponse.

« Hmm ? Oh. Oui. Oui, j'aimerais passer la journée avec vous. »

« Splendide. »

Les deux partagèrent un bref sourire avant de manger leur petit déjeuner avec appétit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le début d'après-midi les trouva à nouveau sur la moto, les plaines d'herbe vallonnées et les hauts arbres filaient comme l'éclair dans un vert trouble, tandis que Severus manœuvrait sur la route déserte. Ne voulant pas se faire damer le pion par Harry, le plus vieux se serrait à la moto de toutes ses forces.

Le passager ne s'en plaignait pas. Leur actuelle vitesse supersonique donna seulement un raison à Harry de s'accrocher plus solidement à Severus. Il aurait voulu passer toute la journée comme ça, à rouler comme si demain n'existait pas.

Il y avait tant de chose qui l'éloignait de Severus. Il avait été surpris par l'invitation à rester, et il avait été encore plus surpris par la façon dont il s'attachait à l'homme après un si court laps de temps. Si seulement ses camarades de Poudlard pouvaient le voir maintenant…

Faisant vrombir l'engin, Severus se pencha étroitement en avant alors qu'il entraîna la moto dans un large virage. Il en fut récompensé par les bras de Harry qui se cramponnèrent plus fermement à sa taille. Le geste fit sourire Severus.

Il n'était pas surpris le moins du monde que Harry ait accepté de passer la journée avec lui, ni choqué du fait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Severus ne l'avouerait jamais volontairement à qui que ce soit, mais Harry et lui étaient assez semblables sur de nombreux points. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Harry était si insolent en tant qu'étudiant mais si plaisant comme compagnon. Et si Harry le souhaitait, Severus serait plus qu'enchanté de prolonger son invitation.

Mais ces charmantes pensées furent interrompues par le hurlement perçant d'un sirène sur leur gauche. Apparemment, un véhicule de police s'était caché dans le paysage et s'était à présent mis à les poursuivre.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il fortement. Pendant une brève seconde, il envisagea de distancer la police, mais il balaya rapidement l'idée. Il ralentit, peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter à un stop. Se penchant en arrière vers Harry, il dit, « Donnez-moi une seconde, et je lui lance un oubliette. »

« Quoi ? » Harry eut un sursaut de surprise. « C'est un représentant de la loi ! »

« Et je ne préfèrerais pas avoir à faire à lui. » Severus souleva doucement la manche de sa veste pour prendre sa baguette. Souleva davantage, davantage…

« Merde ! » Il avait oublié sa baguette à l'appartement. « Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Harry, j'ai besoin que vous lui lanciez le sort. »

« Non ! Je refuse ! » Harry secoua sa tête avec véhémence. « En plus, je n'ai pas non plus ma baguette. »

« Re-merde ! Et maintenant ? »

« Nous discutons avec le gentil policier ? » suggéra Harry, faisant un geste vers l'officier qui marchait vers eux. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, monsieur l'agent ? » demanda poliment Harry à l'homme qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Ôtez vos casques s'il vous plait, messieurs » ordonna le policier d'un ton sans équivoque. Alors qu'ils le firent, il demanda les papiers et le permis de Severus.

« C'est ridicule, » marmonna Severus à Harry, tandis qu'il tendait les documents demandés à l'officier.

« Excusez-moi ? » Le policier plissa ses yeux de fouine vers Severus. « Qu'est-ce que vous venez juste de dire ? »

« Il n'a rien dit, monsieur l'agent » s'exclama rapidement Harry, jetant un regard furieux à Severus.

« Putain. C'est ridicule » répéta Severus avec un grognement.

« Êtes-vous conscient, monsieur Snape, à combien exactement vous rouliez ? » demanda l'officier avec un grondement à lui.

« Évidemment. Après tout, c'était _moi _qui roulait » renifla Severus, éloignant la main de Harry de son bras. « Laissez-moi _vous _poser une question, _officier_. Est-ce que vous vous planquez toujours dans des rues désertes dans l'espoir de voir arriver des hors-la-loi ? Je suis sûr que les _vrais _criminels sont vraiment effrayés par vous. »

« Un mot de plus, et je… » menaça le policier d'un ton alarmant.

« Vous ferez quoi, m'ennuyer à mourir avec votre ton monocorde ? » nargua Severus. Il descendit de la moto, se trouvant directement en face de l'homme plus petit. « Comment une petite chose décharné comme vous a-t-elle pu réussir à survivre à l'entrainement de police ? Je parie que je vous bats. »

« Est-ce une menace ? »

« Ce n'est pas une menace ; c'est un fait. Je pourrais vous botter le cul n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Commençons aujourd'hui. » Il fit un pas en avant.

« Ça suffit ! Monsieur Snape, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » L'officier retira une paire de menotte et une matraque, les faisant tournoyer d'une manière menaçante dans la direction de Severus.

« Non, attendez une minute, » commença Harry, très proche de la panique. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Severus ? C'était différent de lui à tellement de niveaux. « Je suis sûr que c'est juste un malentendu- »

« Eh bien, vous allez tous deux avoir suffisamment de temps pour vous ressaisir… en prison ! »

« Quoi- vous _deux _? Harry n'a rien fait, vous êtes stupide ou- »

« Sev ! Laisse tomber ! » l'interrompit Harry, avant que Severus ne les enterre davantage dans le trou qu'il avait creusé.

Severus le regarda avec insistance, prêt à en découdre jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la résolution déterminée sur le visage de Harry. « Bien, » soupira-t-il avec résignation. Il se tourna ensuite vers le policier et grommela, « Si vous causez le moindre dégât à ma moto, je m'occuperais personnellement- » Un pincement sur la cuisse le stoppa.

« Laissez juste passer ça, » dit Harry, se frottant les tempes. L'échange lui donnait un sacré mal de tête. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrange.

Enfin, comment est-ce que ça pourrait plus mal aller ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus semble assez OOC, mais c'est voulu de la part de l'auteur. Ça fait parti de l'histoire. (je n'en dis pas plus ^^)

Cette fois, moins de charme et plus de rock'n'roll !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre : La raison pour laquelle Severus semble avoir pété un câble, et une détention mouvementée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. The eggs !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5 : The eggs !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Harry. »

Silence.

« Harry. »

Silence encore.

« Harry, tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer indéfiniment. »

« Laissez-le tranquille ! Il ne veut pas vous parler ! »

Severus lança un regard mauvais à l'autre homme qui partageait leur cellule. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Le mécréant miteux n'avait rien fait à part lorgner Harry, qui n'avait rien remarqué. En fait, Harry avait passé la dernière demi heure avec sa tête dans ses mains, immobile et silencieux.

Severus allait devenir fou ! Il appréciait d'habitude ce silence, mais là c'était de la torture. Et cet idiot de grande gueule ne l'aidait pas avec son atroce mal de crâne.

Ignorant l'idiot qui essayait toujours de capter l'attention de Harry, Severus dit, « S'il te plait, Harry. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

À cette phrase, la tête de Harry se releva brusquement. « Tu te fous de moi ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. « Tu nous a fait arrêter ! N'as-tu pas remarqué l'arrangeant agent de police te faire entrer dans cette adorable cellule ? »

Se renfrognant, Severus répliqua, « Je suis bien conscient de notre environnement. Je parlais des évènements qui nous ont amenés ici. »

« Quoi ? » Harry le fixait avec incrédulité. C'était absurde. Comment pourrait-il ne pas savoir qu'insulter et menacer un agent de la loi aurait pour conséquence l'incarcération ?

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste- » Il s'interrompit de frustration, en tordant ses mains ensemble. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient en prison. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit. « Je me rappelle du petit déjeuner et d'avoir discuté de ton travail. Je me souviens te proposer de sortir pour faire un tour. Et ensuite… je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle rien d'autre jusqu'à il y a dix minutes. »

« C'est absurde, » se moqua Harry. « Pourquoi aurais-tu… » Et là la partie rationnelle de son cerveau se mit en marche. _Pourquoi _Severus aurait-il agit comme il l'a fait ? De toutes ces années où les deux hommes se sont connus, jamais Harry n'avait été témoin de tels actes d'imprudence auxquels Severus avait cédé un peu plus tôt ce jour. « As-tu fait quelque chose de particulier ce matin ? » demanda sèchement Harry, l'inquiétude gagnant du terrain. Personne ne pouvait normalement oublier autant de temps comme ça, sauf si quelque chose de médical ou de magique était impliqué.

Severus réfléchit un moment. Il suivait la même routine tous les matins. Il se levait, arrangeait les couvre-lits, prenait une douche, et mangeait le petit déjeuner. « Oh ! Je me _suis _écarté de ma routine aujourd'hui, » dit-il doucement. « Je me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête, alors j'ai pris quelque chose pour ça. »

« Une potion standard contre le mal de tête ? » Harry voulait savoir, son esprit tourbillonna quand Severus acquiesça. Harry sut immédiatement ce qui s'est produit. « Les œufs ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Les œufs. J'ai rajouté de l'estragon aux œufs. » expliqua Harry.

« Qui réagit avec les racines de millefeuilles de la potion pour causer des effets hallucinogènes bénins. » continua Severus à bout de souffle, d'une certaine manière impressionné par le savoir évident de Harry en potion. Il semblerait que l'homme ait étudié le sujet ces dernières années. Merlin savait qu'il était sans espoir pour cet art quand il allait à Poudlard.

Il ferma ses yeux et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre froide. Il aurait du savoir que quelque chose était étrange. Après le petit déjeuner, il s'était senti un peu… ailleurs, mais il avait rapidement réprimé ce sentiment.

Se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, Harry s'excusa, « Je suis _si_ désolé. Si j'avais su à propos de- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » Severus balaya l'excuse. « Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir mes actions. » il pouvait pratiquement _sentir_ les vagues de détresse et de de culpabilité traverser le jeune homme. Rouvrant les yeux, il posa une main sur le bras de Harry et lui dit calmement, « Personne n'est à blâmer. C'est juste un de ces évènements fous qui arrivent parfois. _Tu n'es pas responsable_. » répéta-t-il en verrouillant son regard dans celui de Harry.

Il n'y avait pas à douter de sa sincérité. Harry sentit un déferlement de soulagement le traverser. Il était si nerveux, si inquiet… Puisqu'ils avaient un _moment_, il décida courageusement de partager une des ses confidences. « En fait, ce comportement impulsif était presque… chaud. S'il ne nous avait pas amené en prison. » S'amenda-t-il rapidement avec un faible rougissement, tout en détournant le regard.

« Vraiment ? » sourit fièrement Snape, son intérêt piqué au vif. Il semblerait que les œufs hallucinogènes ont eu du bon pour quelque chose, finalement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut coupé par un des officiers.

« Potter, » dit le garde, en s'approchant de leur cellule. « Vous pouvez passer un coup de fil. »

Remerciant silencieusement le policier pour avoir interrompu ce qui aurait pu devenir un moment embarrassant, Harry se leva rapidement et chuchota à Severus, « Je reviens vite. » Il fut laissé sortir de la cellule et disparut dans une autre pièce.

Severus le regardait avec insistance, une esquisse de sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Il s'émerveillait vraiment de ce Harry parfois.

Le silence fut rompu par l'autre homme de la cellule. « J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, » il fit un large sourire à Severus, qui l'ignora ostensiblement. « Allez, ne sois pas comme ça. Je pense que toi et moi pouvons être amis. » Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de celui occupé par Severus. « De bons amis, même. Spécialement quand le gars aux yeux verts n'est plus là. »

Portant finalement attention à l'agaçant homme, Severus se tourna -froidement vers lui, « Vous feriez mieux de ne plus parler de lui. Ou _à_ lui, d'ailleurs. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu va me punir ? » nargua l'homme, haussant d'une façon suggestive et exagérément stupide ses sourcils.

« Eh bien… » sourit diaboliquement Severus, et il secoua sa main nonchalamment.

L'homme ouvrit sa bouche pour le provoquer d'une répartie bien moins spirituelle, mais aucun son ne vint. Il essaya encore en vain. Enserrant sa gorge, il eut peur, ouvrit de grands yeux à Severus, qui lui souriait cyniquement. Il se rassit sur le banc le plus éloigné de Severus, et se blottit contre lui-même, refusant de regarder qui que ce soit.

Harry revint un moment plus tard. Son regard se porta tour à tour sur Severus et l'homme. Il indiqua de la tête l'homme d'un air interrogateur.

« Il m'ennuyait, alors je la lui ai fermée. » répondit simplement Severus.

Un instant de confusion traversa le visage de Harry avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent avec incrédulité. « Severus, tu n'as pas fait ça ! » dit-il dans un souffle. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il fixa le plus âgé d'un air accusateur avant de bouger sa main avec précision. « Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme silencieux, s'avançant vers lui d'un pas.

« Allez vous en ! » glapit l'homme, qui sursauta de surprise quand les mots résonnèrent dans sa bouche. Il lança un regard terrifié aux deux hommes avant de se retourner et de se recroqueviller aussi près du mur que possible.

« Je ne te comprends pas ! » siffla Harry une fois rassis près de Severus. « utiliser de la magie sur un moldu -en public, pas moins- est très déplacé ! »

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas entendu les mots vils qu'il a prononcé. » argumenta Severus. Il aurait été damné s'il avait du rester les bras croisés à écouter ce mécréant débiter des sous-entendus douteux sur Harry- ou sur lui-même.

« Je me fous de ce qu'il a dit. Tu n'aurais quand même pas du faire ça. »

Severus dut se retenir de rouler ses yeux, à la place il se calma et soupira de mécontentement. Changeant de sujet, il demanda, « Est-ce que ton ami va nous faire sortir de cette merveilleuse demeure temporaire ? »

« Non ; Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Il doit encore être dans les vapes. »

Severus attendit Harry pour qu'il continue. Et attendit. Et attendit encore. Sa patience déclina, il grogna, « Alors ? As-tu pu contacter quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Feignant la surprise à cet étalage d'intérêt, Harry dit simplement, « Oui. Hermione. »

« Hermione, » répéta-t-il d'une voix qui signifiait clairement qu'il discutait avec un décérébré. « Ne m'as-tu pas dis plus tôt qu'elle était en Italie avec son mari ? Que va-t-elle faire, utiliser le réseau de cheminette international jusqu'ici ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » se moqua Harry. Puis il ajouta malicieusement, « Hermione non… mais Drago _oui_. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus d'horreur. Drago ne le laissera plus jamais oublier ça, particulièrement après l'évènement de l'année précédente quand Severus, choqué et livide, avait dû faire sortir sous caution un Drago ivre d'une prison moldue, un peu comme celle-ci. Il avait juré -très fortement- qu'une telle d'aventure ne lui arriverait jamais à lui. Et il tenait pour acquis que Drago, même dans un brouillard plein d'alcool, avait une mémoire bien affûtée.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Harry dit sur la défensive, « Eh bien, il m'a toujours dit de l'appeler si je me trouvais dans une impasse. Et j'appellerais ceci une impasse. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Severus n'était sûrement pas d'accord. Il préférait faire face à une prison moldue que de voir l'expression jubilante de Drago. D'accord, alors peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu, mais il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas entendre le Je-te-l'avais-dit de son filleul. Au lieu de faire une scène, il demanda très calmement, « Et quand devrait-on espérer son arrivée ? »

« Bientôt. Il doit s'occuper de quelque chose avant. » Harry était bien conscient de l'aventure éthylique de Drago, ce qui avait rendu l'appel au blond encore plus satisfaisant. Cela serait amusant d'observer la réaction de Severus face aux moqueries de Drago. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait voir Severus embarrassé à ne plus savoir où se mettre. _De préférence sous lui, pendant qu'il crierai le nom de Harry_. La pensée malvenue le fit rougir et regarder ailleurs, espérant cacher son trouble sur ses intentions pas si innocentes.

Mais Severus l'avait effectivement remarqué, et son esprit s'empressait déjà d'essayer d'interpréter quelle genre de pensées pouvait susciter cette délicieuse rougeur, afin qu'il puisse tenter de le provoquer à nouveau chez Harry dans un futur proche.

Pourtant avant qu'il ait pu en savoir davantage quant à la réaction de Harry, une nouvelle voix demanda depuis l'autre côté des barreaux, « Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les secours arrivent ! Ce chapitre marque une bonne avancée sur la relation Harry/Severus : la prison, ça rapproche ^^

Je suis encore désolée du retard que j'ai laissé s'accumuler entre le chapitre 4 et 5 ! Je vais poster le prochain chapitre d'ici peu de temps, une semaine ou deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre : Severus et Harry se font sortir de prison, et rentre à l'appartement de Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	6. Sweet Escape

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6 : Sweet Escape

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout en fermant les yeux, Severus se demanda si, en le souhaitant vraiment, il arriverait à faire disparaître l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ouvrit doucement un œil, et grogna bruyamment. Une pareille chance ne lui arriverait pas.

« Déride-toi, Severus. Nous sommes venus te sortir de ce bel établissement. » fut la réponse joyeuse de Remus Lupin. Il échangea un regard avec Drago, puis ajouta, « À moins que ce grognement ne soit un signe de déception quant à votre départ, dans ce cas devrions-nous vous laisser là ? »

« Remus ! » réprimanda Harry. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues. » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté. « _Pourquoi_ es-tu là, de toutes façons ? Non, que je ne sois pas content de te voir. » ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

« J'avais un rendez-vous d'affaire avec Drago quand Hermione a appelé à l'aide. Ayant entendu la situation, j'ai senti que je _devais_ juste voir ça de mes propres yeux. Euh, je veux dire, proposer mon aide. »

« Et qui aurais-je été pour le priver d'un tel spectacle ? » ajouta Drago en jubilant. Il était pratiquement secoué de spasmes à force de retenir son côté moralisateur.

« Comment te remercier, » répondit sèchement Harry. « Maintenant, vous pensez que vous pouvez nous faire sortir d'ici ? » Regardant du coin de l'œil son compagnon d'infortune, il continua, « Nous préférerions assez ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité de nos hôtes. »

« Je ne pense pas que ces charmants policiers diraient que vous abusez de leur accueil. En fait, ils apprécient sûrement une telle excellente compagnie. »

Grommelant à l'air suffisant placé sur le visage de Drago, Severus cracha d'un ton mordant, « Petit crétin arrogant ! Sors-nous de cet enfer !

– Tu sais, j'ai juste transplané jusqu'ici, en plein milieu d'une réunion, pas moins, et tout ce que je reçois sont des insultes. Où est la gratitude ? »

Serrant fermement les poings, Severus s'imagina étrangler le blond jusqu'à ce que son visage pâle vire au bleu. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il n'y aurait pas de violence… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver une façon d'ensorceler Drago sans se faire attraper.

Rassemblant les toutes dernières onces de self-control, Severus s'écrasa, « Mes excuses, Drago. J'apprécie vraiment ton aide pour notre… problème. »

Drago lui sourit fièrement, satisfait. Pour le moment, du moins.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, peux-tu nous faire sortir de là ? » demanda Harry avec exaspération. Il avait eu plus que son lot de cette situation et de la profusion de personnages miteux, et il était prêt à partir.

« Non, attendez une minute, » interrompit Drago, un sourire espiègle sur son visage. Oh, comme il pouvait savourer cela. « Comme je me souviens distinctement, il y a un moment, tu m'as dit catégoriquement que tu ne te serais jamais -_jamais_- trouvé dans une telle situation. Qu'est-ce qui, je te prie, aurait pu se passer entre temps pour justifier cette difficile situation ?

– Espèce de petit…

– Vraiment, Severus, quelles atroces manières ! » dit Drago en secouant sa tête. « Humm, où en étais-je ? Oh, oui. Pendant cette mauvaise période de ma vie, quand j'avais requis ton aide parce que tu étais mon plus proche ami, tu n'as été rien d'autre qu'acerbe et moralisateur. Je crois que des excuses seraient les bienvenues.

– Quoi ? » Severus était révolté par l'audace du blond. « Quand je sortirai d'ici, je vais…

– M'excuser convenablement ? Parce que tu _veux_ sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux toujours faire sortir Harry et te permettre d'apprécier ton séjour plus longtemps. Et tu pourras apprendre à mieux connaître ce type sociable là-bas. » Il désigna du doigt l'homme insipide de tout à l'heure, qui était toujours recroquevillé dans le coin. « Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir quelle est son histoire. »

Severus roula des yeux et jeta, « Ah, ma journée s'améliore vraiment. » Il se lassait déjà du blond, et il était en sa présence depuis moins de cinq minutes seulement. Si cette comédie ne prenait pas fin dans les prochaines soixante secondes, il allait exploser.

Littéralement.

« Drago, s'il te plaît. Severus pourra ramper plus tard. » Alors que l'homme en question allait protester, Harry lui jeta un regard foudroyant qui lui promettait mille châtiments s'il ouvrait la bouche. Tandis que Severus croisait les bras et regardait ailleurs, Harry continua : « Ça a été une longue journée, et j'aimerais vraiment juste sortir d'ici et aller au lit pour un bout de temps. »

« N'en dites pas plus. Vous êtes déjà libres. » coupa un agent de police, en déverrouillant la cellule pour les laisser sortir.

« Oh, merci Merlin ! » Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour traverser de l'autre côté des barreaux. Ah, douce liberté. Il prit une profonde inspiration… et suffoqua rapidement car ses narines furent emplies de l'odeur nauséabonde d'un homme se débattant contre le policier qui le poussait.

Alors que Severus passait à proximité de l'homme recroquevillé, il menaça dans un souffle, « Dites quoique ce soit et vous mourrez. »

Remus préféra vivement ne pas faire de commentaires après toutes ces épreuves. Juste le fait qu'il ait été témoin d'un tel évènement était suffisant pour rendre Severus fou pendant des jours. Il n'avait pas besoin d'émettre de remarques, bien que cela le démangeât. Et il ne poserait pas de questions non plus. Il savait que Harry lui dirait tout plus tard.

Après que Harry et Severus aient récupéré leurs affaires, les quatre hommes allèrent dehors. « Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que cet incident ne sortira jamais d'ici. » avertit Severus avec un grondement féroce, tout en fixant Remus et Drago pendant qu'il parlait.

« Oui, définitivement. » acquiesça Harry, en train de répéter ce qu'il dirait à Hermione, qui avait demandé qu'il la rappelle le plus tôt possible, pour lui fournir plus de détails. Il remerciait Merlin qu'un de ses meilleurs amis soit une Moldue et ait donc un téléphone. Sinon Harry ne savait pas comment ils s'en seraient sortis.

« Je ne dirai pas un mot. » jura Remus, en levant une main solennellement.

Drago fit un grand sourire. « Tu me connais. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait une telle déclaration. » répondit fielleusement Severus, qui lança un regard furieux au blond.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, Severus. Je te promets. » ajouta-t-il effrontément.

Avant que Severus n'ait pu se précipiter sur Drago, Harry lui attrapa le bras et le tint à distance. « S'il te plaît, Sev, allons-nous-en d'ici. » il croisa le regard du plus vieux, l'implorant silencieusement de laisser tomber la dispute.

Avec un ronchonnement, Severus dit : « Bien. Nous nous en sommes sortis. » Il saisit la main de Harry et commença à le tirer à travers le parking du commissariat.

« Restez loin des ennuis, maintenant. » leur lança Drago avec un rire résonnant de façon bruyante.

Quand ils récupèrent la moto des saisies, Severus bouillonnait encore. Harry, qui ne voulait pas répéter les événements de la matinée ou les empirer, enleva gentiment les clés de ses mains. « Que dirais-tu si je conduisais. » C'était une remarque, pas une question. Surpris, il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la route, roulant à une allure raisonnable. Pendant tout le trajet jusque chez Severus, Harry pouvait sentir la tension quitter doucement le corps de l'autre homme. Quand sa prise autour de Harry se relâchait, il se pressait plus étroitement contre le dos de Harry et se relaxa le reste du voyage. Cela était si parfait, si bon, que Harry envisagea presque de prendre une autre route, plus longue, pour qu'il puisse prolonger son plaisir. Bien sûr, cela semblerait vraiment suspect, alors il abandonna son idée à contrecœur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'appartement de Severus, Harry éteint le moteur et attendit que l'autre homme descende de la moto. Après un moment, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, son corps reposant toujours confortablement contre celui de Harry.

D'un soupir audible, Severus contrarié murmura finalement sans enthousiasme : « Je suppose que tu veux que je descende. »

Souriant légèrement, Harry continua : « Je suppose que nous devrions aller dans ta chambre. »

La respiration de Severus se bloqua. Les mots de Harry sonnaient étrangement comme une proposition. Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas fait ça… Mais d'un autre côté, la manière dont Harry pressait actuellement son corps contre celui de Severus était presque une indication certaine de quelques intentions pas-si-innocentes. Se penchant un peu plus en avant, Severus desserra sa prise de la taille de Harry et autorisa ses mains à s'aventurer sur le torse mince, à sillonner son dos et ses épaules et à remonter finalement pour ôter le casque de Harry. Retirant son propre casque, il murmura à l'oreille de Harry : « Oui, je suppose que nous devrions. »

Harry réprima un délicieux frisson et sentit immédiatement une perte de chaleur quand Severus descendit de la moto. Il fut surpris quand une main pâle et chaude rejoignit la sienne et l'aida. Le regard vert croisa le regard noir, intensément, sans fléchir.

Un demi-sourire en coin s'étira sur la bouche de Severus. Il se retourna et commença à conduire Harry dans son appartement, leurs mains toujours étroitement entrelacées.

Harry pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer à chaque pas qui le rapprochait un peu plus de l'appartement. Ses nerfs allaient le rendre fou, lui envoyant de folles pulsations depuis leurs mains jointes jusque dans tout son corps. Il commençait doucement à paniquer. Est-ce que Severus et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde ? S'il comprenait mal ces signaux, il serait carrément mortifié. Mais quand ils furent finalement dans l'appartement, il n'y eut pas d'erreur possible sur le long regard de prédateur et de désir que Severus lui lança. Et quand Severus commença à avancer vers lui, ses intentions étaient plus qu'évidentes.

Avec un sourire narquois, Severus bloqua Harry contre la porte et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait à peine un espace entre eux. Une main s'appuya légèrement sur le buste de Harry, l'autre se posa sur une hanche étroite.

« Sev » soupira Harry dans un souffle irrégulier.

« Harry ? » répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Jamais Severus n'avait entendu meilleure invitation. Il se pencha et pressa un fantôme de baiser sur les lèvres impatientes et implorantes de Harry. Il bougea un peu, doucement, exerçant seulement une très légère pression, sachant qu'il allait rendre Harry fou et il en savoura chaque seconde. Il pouvait sentir les hanches de l'autre homme lutter pour se presser contre lui, mais Severus les retenait fermement.

Il avait envie de le taquiner un peu plus longtemps.

Bien sûr, c'était avant que Harry émette un faible gémissement de frustration qui sembla faire trembler son corps entier. Severus put doucement sentir son self-control s'esquiver.

Et soudainement, Harry se sentit être poussé contre la porte, la bouche de Severus l'assaillant avec une telle férocité que ses genoux commencèrent à céder. Il rendit le baiser avec enthousiasme, joignant ses mains dans le dos de Severus pour le presser encore plus intimement contre lui.

Leurs corps réagissaient si délicieusement à l'autre, que Severus trouvait que c'était une honte qu'ils portent encore autant de vêtements. Il s'écarta d'un Harry grognant suffisamment longtemps pour leur ôter leur chemise avant de retourner s'occuper du jeune homme. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'espoir pour lui maintenant ; l'odeur musquée de la peau de Harry avait envahit son cerveau et lui envoyait une surcharge de sensations. Il débuta une traînée de baisers brûlants le long de la gorge de Harry, qui se firent plus pressant à mesure que le corps sous lui frémissait d'une intensité telle que Severus sentit sa maîtrise de soi s'envoler d'autant.

S'arrêtant brièvement pour tourmenter les mamelons de Harry, Severus continua sa traînée de baiser plus bas. Le ventre de Harry se contracta brusquement alors que la langue de Severus se mouvait sur celui-ci. Il descendait plus bas et plus bas… S'interrompant une demi-seconde, Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux, lui laissant une chance d'arrêter les choses s'il le voulait. Quand Harry enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de Severus, le plus âgé reprit ses activités.

Ses mains s'élevèrent au niveau du pantalon serré de Harry, ouvrirent lentement la fermeture éclair et le retirèrent avec les sous-vêtements du jeune homme.

Severus admira le chef-d'œuvre face à lui. Un Harry habillé était merveilleux à regarder, mais un Harry nu était sincèrement un spectacle magnifique à voir. Incapable de résister à une telle tentation, il entoura doucement de sa bouche toute la longueur du membre de Harry.

Avec un fort gémissement, les yeux de Harry se révulsèrent tandis que la langue incroyablement talentueuse de Severus le suçait profondément en un complexe tourbillon. Tout fonctionnement cérébral cessa c'était simplement Severus et lui, leur corps se mélangeant l'un l'autre. Quand Severus appliqua un doux mouvement de succion, Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou à l'instant s'il n'avait pas Severus en lui _tout de suite_. « Severus. En moi. _Maintenant_. » souffla-t-il hors d'haleine d'une voix rauque, en ouvrant ses yeux juste à temps pour voir Severus lui sourire diaboliquement toujours son membre dans la bouche.

Avant qu'il puisse cligner des yeux, Severus l'avait retourné et écrasé contre la porte. Harry cria lorsqu'un doigt froid et humide entra en lui, suivi avec douceur par un deuxième pour le préparer à un plaisir imminent.

Se penchant en avant pour sucer le lobe de l'oreille de Harry, Severus murmura : « Laisse-moi te montrer comment je conduis. » Il prit minutieusement son temps pour entrer en Harry, grognant à la chaude étroitesse qui l'entourait. Severus était convaincu que rien de ce qu'il avait expérimenté dans sa vie entière n'avait pu être aussi bon que cela.

Et il était déterminé à faire penser la même chose à Harry.

Il se retira avec langueur, bougeant ses hanches en un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, taquinant Harry avec des poussées légères et douces. Alors que le plus jeune commençait à grogner d'impatience, Severus sortit complètement de Harry avant de se plaquer contre lui. « J'espère que tu es suffisamment chauffé maintenant. »

Quand Severus entra de nouveau en lui, Harry sentit comme si tout son corps allait exploser de l'intérieur. Chaque poussée était plus puissante, plus profonde, plus sensationnellement délicieuse que les précédentes ; Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Severus le sentit également, il accéléra le rythme déjà frénétique, une main s'appuyant contre la porte à côté de la tête de Harry et l'autre encerclant le jeune homme pour le branler avec la même cadence que ses coups de reins. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant…

Harry pouvait la sentir, une intense boule d'énergie menaçait de l'emporter dans l'extase. Quelques poussées brusques de plus et il explosa en criant le nom de Severus dans un halètement étranglé, tandis qu'il posait les mains contre la porte pour se maintenir debout.

Quand le corps de Harry se contracta autour de lui, Severus se sentit basculer de l'autre côté. Il se libéra en Harry et s'effondra sur celui-ci, leurs corps frissonnant ensemble de plaisir alors qu'ils ressentaient les dernières vagues fulgurantes de la jouissance.

Après s'être un peu apaisé, Severus se retira lentement de Harry, le retourna et l'embrassa profondément. Il sourit alors qu'il sentit Harry retomber mollement contre lui. « Ça a été une longue journée. Est-ce que nous devrions aller dans ma chambre pour nous reposer ?

– Dormir, oui. » acquiesça immédiatement Harry avec un bâillement. Il permit à Severus de l'amener dans sa chambre à coucher, où il s'affala sans ménagement sur le lit, en faisant fi de sa nudité.

Severus se coucha à ses côtés en gloussant, invoquant le drap au pied du lit. Il enveloppa Harry de son bras et le rapprocha de lui.

Alors qu'ils s'assoupissaient, Harry chuchota d'une voix endormie, « Sev ? Est-ce qu'on pourra recommencer plus tard ?

– Quand tu voudras, Harry » répondit Severus contre son cou. « Quand tu voudras. »

- - - FIN - - -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Encore une histoire qui s'achève… Mais bientôt d'autres qui arrivent ! Je n'en dis pas plus, je n'ai pas encore eu l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire.  
Avec Born To Be Wild qui se finit, je suis persuadée que certains d'entre vous auraient aimé que la fic continue, mais c'est ainsi ^^

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma Béta _Forêt Interdite _qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse :)

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
